Legend of Korra: Book R: Rageous
by PRGedney
Summary: 60 years has passed since the defeat of Rageous and the Sith. Korra is being trained to her full potential. But Rageous comes back and he wants Korra... Dead or alive. But Rageous is being pursued himself by a powerful shinobi... KorraXNaruto; explicit content!


The Legend of Korra: Book R: Rageous:

* * *

Prologue: The Legend of Rageous:

* * *

_"Listen to me, young Korra," said Katara as the new Avatar, who was 6 years old as she sat with the Waterbending master, who was still beautiful, even in her old age. "There is a story that I wish to tell you. One that involves your predecessor and my husband, Avatar Aang. It is set right after the end of the Hundred Year War._

_"There was peace for a time between the four nations. Aang was beginning to rebuild the shattered legacy of the Air Nomads while I began to help Fire Lord Zuko rebuild the broken ties between all the nations. Much damage had been done, but with time, we would be able to have all the nations working together._

_"Unfortunately, we didn't have as much time as we originally thought._

_"There was an evil. One that was more insidious then whatever the Fire Nation ever did. For this evil cultivated the minds of those who started this war. This evil came from another place: Outer space._

_"This war… It was meant to weaken our defenses dramatically. And once the damage was done, this evil would overtake us easily with little resistance._

_"The one who led this… Was a man of immense power and full of malicious intent. He would stop at NOTHING to win this war. Thousands of innocents perished at the hands of this man and his forces. _

_"But soon, Aang was able to unite a fierce resistance and defeat these armies. In the end, Rageous and Aang fought in a final stand-off, resulting in the ultimate defeat of the Sith Lord, as he was called. _

_"He was spared, however. Spared and put on trial for all the offenses that he committed. He was sealed away in the secret catacombs in the bowels of Ban Sen Sei within a crystalized prison. He has been there ever since. _

_"60 years have passed and we have had peace. But we must always be vigilant. For he might somehow break out. _

_"As the new Avatar, it will be your responsibility to make sure that Rageous never returns._

_"Now. Back to your training. Let's go."_

* * *

The guards were doing their daily rounds around the catacombs. One of them was new and was assigned to the veteran guard. As they passed by an ancient door, the new guard asked her superior, "What's in there, Geomi?"

"What? I thought they told you." Opening the door, the new guard saw a huge crystal with a figure within it. "That is the Sith Lord Rageous, Mimi," replied Geomi, pointing to the formation. "He's locked in there for all his crimes. Remember the Sith Wars?"

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Mimi as she looked at it. All of a sudden, a cracking sound was heard. The two guards looked at the crystal prison and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The crystal cracked to the point of almost instability.

The guards got ready for his break-out but as the crystal glowed, it exploded with a boom and knocked the two guards onto the ground.

A figure in basic black clothing landed onto the ground, his hair flying around him. He looked at the two guards with a malicious grin and his neon yellow eyes glaring.

Geomi launched a fireball at him; the figure clenched his fist and choked the life out of her. Looking at the new guard, he lifted her in the air and asked, "How long?"

"Are you… Rageous?" The fear in her voice was clear and Rageous was enjoying every second of it.

"You ARE observant; now tell me, HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?"

"60 years."

"And I'm assuming there's a new Avatar?"

"Yes. Korra. A waterbender."

"Makes sense. Thank you."

"No pro- AAAARGH!" Rageous shot her full of lightning and fried her.

Letting her drop, he used his powers to make more proper clothing and walked out. Breathing in the air of the catacombs, he disappeared and reappeared on the surface.

He walked around the city until he reached a poster that was advertising a place known as Republic City. He grinned and said, "I should pay this Republic City a visit."

Flying into the air, he flew to the city.

His only thought:

Vengeance. Or control.

* * *

Thanks so much! This takes place after The Fiery Force. Keep reading!

EVER

PRG


End file.
